


Should have been sifi but we were all on crack

by ziomes



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Gen, bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziomes/pseuds/ziomes





	Should have been sifi but we were all on crack

“All right, Captain Urban. We’ve got an incoming transmission from a nearby solar system: 2BN0U,” said the humble servant to the commander. “Okay.” the captain grumbled. The lights began to dim down, and a video screen came into view from the ceiling. On the large screen, a strange silhouette could be seen. After all the static and fuzziness, it seemed to be an animal.. A… Bear? “Upupupu.” It cried out. The bear on screen was none other than Monokuma. Monokuma was playing with a corpse while he said, “bOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM, I WANT YOU IN MY ROOM, LET’S SPEND THE NIGHT TOGETHER, FROM NOW UNTIL FOREVER!” Amami, just fucking standing there with a hand grenade, was utterly confused. Why is the bear playing with a corpse? Why does Monokubitch want to fuck him, he knows he’s hot but what the fuck. Amami took the grenade and threw it at monokuma so he would stop fucking a corpse. The grenade blew up and monokuma turned into an even buffer, sexier, monokuma. Amami was gay. Monokuma caught Amami staring at his buff self and laughed, “Ha like what you see? I knew you were a fucking furry Rantaro!” Monokuma sneered, Amami was starting to drool. Rantaro, however, quickly snapped back to his senses, and tried to not dig himself deeper into the hole of his embarrassment. “So, umm… I guess this proves the theory of parallel universes?” As if on cue, Monokuma played the Mario 64 file select theme on the audio system. “But first, we must talk about pa--” Monokuma started to talk, but got interrupted by a sucker-punch. An overly buff Kotoko had totally wrecked him up. In the background, you could hear the monochrome bear groan out of pain, due to immense power behind the pink child’s brute force of her fist. “What… The fuck…?” Rantaro spoke to himself in a low tone. Watching the scene go on and on and on, he was too shocked to do anything else other than look at the possible murder scene! The buff Kotoko murdered the monokuma on screen and then it faded to black “.....” rantaro was at a loss for words at what he just saw. Then “pupupu’’ he looked towards the sound one of those autonomation monobears was coming straight for him. Bufftoko then Naruto ran to where Amami was, forming hand formations she yelled, “SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!” turning into multiple people, then brutally killed all of the Monobears. Amami just stood there, confused, how did Kotoko do all of that crap? Buffkotoko looked at amami after she finished killing all the monobears with the shadow clone jutsu. She looked stoeckly into amamis eyes, she had been through hell. Kotoko was a true Jounin. BuffKotoko might have been cute, but Amami was neither straight or a creep, He offered to adopt her as one of his little sisters, but instead she stabbed him in the chest, too many times to count while he stared his saviour-now murderer- in the eyes, as he breathed his last breath.


End file.
